heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Cathal
Gregory Cathal was born on the 5th July, 1987 to Victor Cathal and Mary Cathal in Dublin, Ireland. At 6 weeks old, Gregory showed magical potential. In response, Gregory’s parents began training him to utilise and control his magical abilities in their quiet, isolated home just outside of Dublin. This training served the purpose of self defence for Gregory, but also to make Gregory a crucial part of a plan created by Victor and Mary. This plan is unclear at present. Moving to Goulburn, Australia in 2004 (whether this was part of the plan is unclear), Gregory was enrolled at Mulwaree High School. To his classmates, he appeared quiet and shy, and had a hard time finding a friendship group to be a part of, although he seemed to end up near Matthew Davidson on an all too regular basis. Gregory’s father, Victor, is a high level witch with the abilities of Fear Amplification and Forcefield Generation. Gregory’s mother, Mary, is a high level witch with the abilities of Blinking and Telepathy. Physical Appearence Slightly built, Gregory is tall and has silver blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. His face is always clean shaven, and his features never betray his emotions. He has an odd scar across his chest from his first magical confrontation against his father, Victor. Gregory prefers to wear black clothing. He has no piercings, nor does he ever wear make-up of any kind. He wears no jewellery, but has a small tattoo on his left arm just below his shoulder. The Tattoo bears a triquatra inside two closely concentric circles. What this symbolises is unclear. Personality Appearing to be shy and quiet, Gregory is extremely intelligent and calculating. His physical features do not betray his emotions. Gregory has difficulty cultivating friendships with his peers. Gregory is adept at all facets of his academic studies, receiving a 93% average across all his subjects in his final exams in Dublin in 2003. Preferring to avoid sports, Gregory practices using his magic every night with his father or his mother, as part of his continuous training routine. Gregory is extremely manipulative and calculating, and uses every small detail to his advantage in order to achieve his family’s goal. Where he possesses knowledge and power, Gregory lacks people skills. Without his telepathy, he would not be able to read people at all, and would not be nearly as manipulative. Without his telepathy, Gregory would be thrown off guard at every encounter, and would not know how to behave or react. Powers At 6 weeks old, Gregory showed his first signs of possessing magic when he levitated his dinner from the kitchen bench to the dining room where he sat in his high chair. The dish floated in front of Gregory, and the spoon literally spoon-fed Gregory without any apparent human aid. His parents came to the conclusion that Gregory was Psychokinetic, and began a rigorous training plan with Gregory on their secluded property outside of Dublin. In 1994, at the age of 7, Gregory was taken into Dublin for his birthday by his parents for the first time since his birth in The Royal City of Dublin Hospital. Upon entering Dublin, a usually quiet, reserved Gregory complained of a headache, and claimed to be hearing voices. When they reached the centre of Dublin, Gregory screamed out in panic, claiming that there were thousands of voices in his head, and began hitting his head against the side of the car. His parents restrained Gregory, and took him to The Royal City of Dublin Hospital. Gregory was seen by a physician who, seeing the symptoms, referred him to a psychologist. Gregory was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Upon arriving back at their property, Gregory claimed to only hear two voices. Using her Telepathy, Mary read Gregory’s thoughts, discovering that the voices were her own voice and her husband’s. Gregory was not schizophrenic, he was telepathic. This new ability was quickly incorporated into Gregory’s training routine. At the age of 15, Victor challenged Gregory to a magical battle to test how well Gregory’s training had gone. Gregory defeated his father with apparent ease. His mother commented on Gregory’s calm, emotionless demeanour in this battle. It took Victor 3 weeks to recover fully from the battle. At present, Gregory is a high level witch. His psychokinesis ranges up to a 50 km radius, though he rarely needs to stretch his powers this far. Gregory is adept at using his telekinesis and psychokinesis in sync, using his telekinesis to manipulate others, but also in battle to read his opponents thoughts and counter their techniques efficiently. Romantic Life Still a relative newcomer to Goulburn, and not having much time for romance at his old school in Dublin, Gregory has never had a partner, nor has he had romantic physical contact with another person. This is one thing he holds against his parents, however, he believes in their cause, so he does not speak of his feelings often. Category:Characters Category:Witches